elearning_lernkatalogfandomcom-20200215-history
Medienpädagogik und Medienkompetenz
Auf dieser Seite werden die Schwerpunkte für Medienpädagogik und Medienkompetenz behandelt. Definitionen Medienpädagogik „Medienpädagogik als wissenschaftliche Disziplin, die sich mit Fragen des pädagogischen Einsatzes von Medien sowie dem Verhältnis Mensch und Medien unter pädagogischen Aspekten beschäftigt.“ Aufenanger, 2008 Teilbereiche: *Medienerziehung *Mediendidaktik *Medienkunde *Medienforschung „Medien“ im Zusammenhang mit „Pädagogik" (Schmidt, 1994) *Konventionalisierte Kommunikationsmittel *Medienangebot (als Resultat der Verwendung) *Technologie (für die Erstellung) *Medienorganisationen (Verbreitung der Medienangebote) „Pädagogik“ im Zusammenhang mit „Medien" (Hug, 2002) *Fokussierung auf Schnittstellen von Medien und Lebensabschnitten *Gesellschaftlich motivierter Bedarf an medialer Aufklärung Medienkompetenz "Medienkompetenz soll, aufs Ganze gesehen, den Nutzer befähigen, die neuen Möglichkeiten der Informationsverarbeitung souverän handhaben zu können. Auch der humane Fortschritt verläuft heute ... über elektronische Technologien. Um an ihm teilhaben zu können, benötigen wir alle demnächst nicht nur Anschlüsse, um ans Netz gehen zu können. Wir müssen uns in der computerisierten Medienwelt auch zurechtfinden. Medienkompetenz will genau dies ermöglichen, und insofern umschreibt der Begriff ein durchaus übersichtlich zu machendes Arbeitsfeld, an dessen Bearbeitung Medienpädagogik entscheidend Anteil haben wird.“ D. Baacke (1997) Kommunikative Kompetenz *Fähigkeit von Individuen, universale Regeln der Verständigung anwenden zu können *Ideal ist die gleichberechtigte Partizipation an individueller und gesellschaftlicher Kommunikation *basiert auf dem Konzept der Sprachkompetenz von Noam Chomsky (Universalgrammatik) Geschichte der Medienpädagogik In diesem Abschnitt werden Schwerpunkte innerhalb der Medienerziehung/Medienpädagogik zeitlich eingeordnet und beschrieben. Eine alternative Einteilung mit weiterführenden Inhalten findet sich hier: Alternative Einteilung der Schwerpunkte der Medienpädagogik Ein grober Überblick *Medien dienten zunächst hauptsächlich der Regulierung und Zensur *Später als Mittel pädagogischen und politischen Handelns *Phase der Ablehnung - Phase der Annäherung *Bis in die 60er Jahre kaum theoretische Konzepte - undeutliches Praxisfeld *Medienpädagogik der Vergangenheit wird immer erst im Nachhinein als solche definiert *Bis es Fernsehen gab, gab es hauptsächlich Filmerziehung *Ziel: Erziehung zum reflexiven Umgang mit Medien und ihrer kritischen Nutzung Bewahrpädagogisch-zensurorientierte Medienerziehung ca. 1900-1933 *Schwerpunkt: Bewahren und Schützen vor schädlichen Einflüssen *Vorwürfe an Medien (vor allem Film): *Scheinwelt *Verfall von kulturellen Werten *Überreizung der kindlichen Wahrnehmung *positive Sichtweisen in der Kunsterziehungsbewegung und Schulfilmbewegung Indoktrinär-propagandistische „Medienerziehung“ ca. 1933-1945 *Medien = Propagandainstrumente *Nutzung der Medien zur Verbreitung des ideologischen Gedankenguts *Kontrolle und Gleichschaltung durch: *gesetzliche Regelungen *verschiedene Kontrollinstanzen *staatliche Medienproduktionen Normativ-präventive Medienerziehung ca. 1945-1965 *von Fremd- zur Selbstbewahrung *Leitgedanke: Schutz vor Manipulation *Aufgreifen bewahrpädagogischer Annahmen/Maßnahmen *Jugendmedienschutz: FSK (1949), GjS (1953), BPjS (1954) *Verbreitete Maßnahmen: erzieherisches Filmgespräch Ideologiekritische/emanzipatorisch-politische Medienpädagogik ca. 1965-1980 *Einfluss 68er *Ausprägung von verschiedenen Jugendkulturen, Verbreitung des Fernsehens als Massenmedium *Erziehung zum aufgeklärten Rezipienten (allerdings noch passiv) *Zuwendung zu polit. und ökonomischen Funktionen von Medien *Sensibilisieren für Manipulationsmechanismen *zeitgleich: Entwicklung bildungstechn.- funktionalen Ansatz Handlungsorientierte Medienpädagogik/ Aktive Medienarbeit ca. 1975-1990 *Fokussierung auf Nutzer als aktiven Rezipienten und Produzenten *Nutzung der Medien zur Bewältigung von Situationen und Erlebnissen der eigenen Lebenswelt *Beginn der Vermittlung von Handlungskompetenzen *vor allem Videoarbeit, Fotoapparate genutzt Vermittlung von Medienkompetenz ca. 1990 bis heute *Interdisziplinäre Ansätze *Handlungs- und Orientierungswissen für kritische Medienrezeption und – reflexion, Mediennutzung und Medienanalysen *Medienkompetenz als zentrales Vermittlungsziel Quelle: www.tu-chemnitz.de/phil/elearning/ Medienkompetenz Urmodell von Baacke (1973) *Nutzer befähigen, neue Möglichkeiten der Informationsverarbeitung zu benutzen *Man muss sich in computerbasierter Medienwelt zurechtfinden *Medienpädagogik hat entscheidenden Anteil an der Bearbeitung *Gründet Gesellschaft für Medienpädagogik und Kommunikationskultur *"Vermittlung" eher Rezeption, "Zielorientierung" eher Produktion - Probleme des Medienkompetenz-Modells: *sehr theoretisch - wenig praktische bzw. inhaltliche Umsetzungsempfehlungen *keine didaktische Unterstützung Daher entstanden weitere Medienkompetenz-Modelle Weitere Medienkompetenz-Modelle *Ergänzung von Stefan Aufenanger (1997) *Erweiterung von Bernd Schorb (1997) *Ergänzung von Norbert Groeben (2002) Quelle: www.tu-chemnitz.de/phil/elearning/ Medienkritik Definition Medienkritik ist das Wahrnehmen, Decodieren, Analysieren, Reflektieren und Beurteilen von Medien, ihren Inhalten, Formaten, Genres und Entwicklungen. Entwicklung der kritischen Medienpädagogik *Kritische Theorie und medienwissenschaftliche Filmvorführungen in den 1970er Jahren: Theoretischer Rahmen für Gesamtzusammenhang von Medien- und Gesellschaftskritik – Initiativen und Projekte zur Entwicklung von Vorschlägen und Modellen für medienkritisches Handeln und Lernen *Verlust des gesellschaftlichen Zusammenhangs: medientechnische Entwicklungen, wachsende Marktmacht *Seither weitgehende Beschränkung der Medienpädagogik auf Explikationen und Hilfestellungen des Mediengebrauchs für Kinder und Jugendliche **Positiv: Medienkompetenz: Einbeziehung des Subjekts als eigenständige Größe Kulturindustrie *Horkheimer & Adorno: Kritische Theorie **Kritik an bestimmten strukturellen Veränderungen der kapitalistischen Gesellschaft zu Beginn des 20. Jh. *Kulturindustrie = verwalteter Massenbetrug **Alles wird Spektakel - Ästhetisierung des Alltags **Kultur wird zu Ideologie und Ware **Haltung der Gesellschaft: bedingungslose Akzeptanz ***Vermeidung jeglichen Widerstands - Flucht vor Widerstand = Vergnügen Neue Medien und das Bildungsideal politischer Mündigkeit *Voraussetzung für Demokratie: mündige Individuen *Neue Medien: problemloser Zugang zu Informationen **Garantiert kein Verstehen **Individuum muss sich mit Informationen auseinandersetzen ***Voraussetzung: Selbstbewusstsein, Ich-Gefühl *Mündiges Verhalten entsteht durch selbstreflexive Anwendung des erhaltenen Wissens *Dekontextualisierung der Inhalte im Internet **Zusammenhänge erst durch kritisches Hinterfragen klar **„Halbbildung“ wird gefördert Stufenmodell der Kompetenz zur Medienkritik (Ganguin) 1. „Spüren“ von Medien: Wahrnehmung der Medien und ihrer Wirkung, „Basisgespür“, Grundlagenkompetenz 2. Deutung und Entschlüsselung medialer Codes / Sprache 3. systematische Auflösung unterschiedlicher Medien in einzelne Kompenenten - 2 Prozesse: Unterscheidung und Klassifikation 4. Distanzierung und Perspektivenkoordination: kritisch die eigene Stellung, die Stellung anderer zu Medien hinterfragen 5. Bewertung / Beurteilung von Medien: müssen erst die vier anderen Fähigkeiten vorhanden sein, objektive und subjektive Kriterien Arten der Medienkritik *Alltägliche Medienkritik *Professionelle, publizistische Medienkritik (Experten) *Institutionelle, routinierte Medienkritik bzw. Medienkontrolle (FSK) Philosophen über Kritik Sokrates *Kritik als Kunst der Unterscheidung *Ursprung des Kritikbegriffs *Fähigkeit, Medien und ihre Formen voneinander zu unterscheiden *Bezug zu Medienkritik: **Fähigkeit, Medien und ihre Formen voneinander zu unterscheiden Platon *Kritik als ethisch-politische Urteil *neuer Begriff: Urteilskraft *Bezug zu Medienkritik **Baacke: analytisches Denken und reflexiver Rückbezug **Kompetenz zum Fällen von Werturteilen über Medien unter Berücksichtigung der sozialen Konsequenzen der Medienentwicklung Aristoteles *Kritik als Reflexion *Kritik als Unterscheidungsvermögen und Urteilskraft, die die umfassend Gebildeten charakterisiert *Bezug zu Medienkritik **Reflexive Dimension bei Baacke: Fähigkeit, sich selbst und das eigene Handeln zum Gegenstand der Analyse zu machen  Bezug und Anwendung auf persönliches Handeln **Schorb: kritische Reflexivität **Kritische Überprüfung der eigenen Denkinhalte und Rückbezug auf eigene Interessenslage und Erfahrung Fabius Quintilian *Kritik als Sprachverständnis *Dialektik: Lehre von der Sprache *Beschreibung der Aufgaben von Kritik für den auszubildenden Redner *Bezug zu Medienkritik **Verstehen der Mediensprache  Decodierungsfähigkeit **Kennen von Mediencodes und ästhetischen und gesellschaftlichen Ausdrucksformen **Medien zentraler Bestandteil der Alltagskultur Descartes *Kritik als Analyse *Analyse als Voraussetzung für Kritik *Bezug zu Medienkritik **Baacke: Erfassen problematischer gesellschaftlicher Prozesse **Kompetenz, Gründe, Zusammenhänge und Motive im Medienbereich zu analysieren **Fähigkeit, mittels Hintergrundwissen Medienentwicklungen, Strukturen und Zusammenhänge zu differenzieren Kant *Kritik als bestimmende und reflektierende Urteilskraft *Ausgang des Menschen aus seiner selbstverschuldeten Unmündigkeit *Bezug zu Medienkritik **Klassische Medien: bestimmende Urteilskraft, neue Medien: reflektierende Urteilskraft **Ideologiekritischer Charakter: Geist konstruiert Wirklichkeit (höchst subjektiv) **Pöttinger: Wahrnehmungskompetenz **Normen nicht mehr absolut - Zurückweichen mit Relativierung der geltenden Autoritäten Kritik als Wissenschaft *Kritische Prüfung mittels Versuch und Irrtum *Popper: Kritischer Rationalismus  Prinzip der Fehlersuche *Methodisch ermittelte Gewissheit durch Reflexion *Bezug zu Medienkritik **Wirkung von Medien auf soziale Umwelt **Medienpolitik und Medienrecht **Macht und Herrschaft, Verantwortung **Freie Entfaltung der Person, Recht auf Meinungsfreiheit **Frage nach Strukturveränderungen und Schwankungen des Gleichgewichts in der Mediengesellschaft Theoretisches Konzept der Medienkritik 1. Wahrnehmungsfähigkeit *Raum- und Zeitverständnis *Sinneswahrnehmung 2. Decodierungsfähigkeit *Symbolverständnis *Gedächtnisleistung 3. Analysefähigkeit *Unterscheidungsfähigkeit *Klassifikationsfähigkeit 4. Reflexionsfähigkeit *Distanzierungsfähigkeit *Perspektivenkoordination und -wechsel 5. Urteilsfähigkeit *objektive und subjektive Kriterien *bestimmende und reflektierende Urteilskraft „Kritische Theorie“ und Frankfurter Schule *Vertreter: Max Horkheimer und Theodor W. Adorno *Kritik an kapitalistischer Vergesellschaftung und deren Entwicklung *Orientierungspunkt: „Kritik der politischen Ökonomie“ (Marx) *Zentrale Fragestellung: Funktion der Kulturindustrie als „sozialer Kitt“ im Rahmen des Fortbestands der Widersprüche einer antagonistischen Gesellschaft *Kulturindustrie: Netzwerk der Kulturvermittlung in der Gesellschaft *kritische Analyse des Warencharakters der Kultur *„Das Vergnügen erstarrt zur Langeweile, weil es, um Vergnügen zu bleiben, nicht wieder Anstrengung kosten soll“ (Adorno) **Zuschauer soll nicht denken müssen **z.B. eingespielte „Lacher“ im Fernsehen Quelle: www.tu-chemnitz.de/phil/elearning/ Medienethik Definition Medienethik bezeichnet ein Diskursfeld, in welchem die Funktion moralischer Orientierungen in der Medienkommunikation erörtert wird. = wissenschaftliche Beschäftigung mit Bereichen der Moral: Formulierung Verantwortlichkeit der beteiligten (empirie- und prinzipiengeleitet) Grundbegriffe *Moral: Gesamtheit der in einer (Sub-) Gesellschaft vorfindbaren moralischen Kommunikationen und Institutionen *Ethik: wissenschaftliche Beschäftigung mit dem Bereich der Moral und den Moralen *Bereichsethik: für konkrete Handlungsbereiche *Norm: festgelegte Regeln, die einzuhalten sind *Werte: werden vermittelt, von moralischer Natur Zusammenhänge: *Medienethik übernimmt Steuerungsfunktion *Recht und Ethik ergänzen sich (Sanktionen + Selbstverpflichtung) *Moral und Ethik fördern Gespür für Richtiges, moralische Urteilskraft, Orientierung für rechtlosen Raum Medienethische Untersuchung *Deskriptive Natur: **Wissenschaftliches Vorgehen der Beschreibung und Erläuterung ohne Bewertung oder Ableitung *Normative Form: **Philosophisch und fachwissenschaftlich begründenden Argumentation **Um verantwortliches Handeln in der Produktion, Distribution und Rezeption von Medienangeboten zu gewährleisten **Durch freiwillig anerkannte moralische Orientierungen Argumentationsebenen medienethischer Argumentation 1. moralische Urteile *Unterste, sehr konkrete Ebene *Wird ausgedrückt, was zu tun oder zu unterlassen ist, was als richtig oder falsch zu gelten hat *Systematische Situationsanalyse *Handlung ja / nein 2. konkrete Regeln / Normen *oft von beschränkter Reichweite *Diese Selbstverpflichtungen haben viele Berührungspunkte mit medienrechtlichen Bestimmungen, sind aber zunächst einmal moralische Regeln, die sich eine Profession selbst gegeben hat *Beschränkt, Moral selbst auferlegt (z.B. Pressekodex) 3. allgemeine moralische Grundüberzeugung *Aus denen heraus man intuitiv handelt und die eine hohe Plausibilität besitzen *Der Wille, wahrheitsgemäß wiederzugeben *Es ist Aufgabe der Ethik, diese Intuitionen zu begründen, d.h. die in ihnen enthaltenen Prinzipien *Intuitiv, hohe Plausibilität, generell-gesellschaftlich 4. ethische Prinzipien *Anerkennung der Personalität und Persönlichkeit (oder Selbstzwecklichkeit) jedes Menschen (z.B. Menschenrechte, Moralvorstellungen) *Das Prinzip der Gerechtigkeit 5. ethische Theorien *Theorien, die das Grundprinzip moralischen Handelns zu bestimmen versuchen *Hier stehen sich verschiedene Ansätze gegenüber **Der tugendethische Ansatz von Aristoteles **Die Überprüfung von Handlungsmaximen bei Kant **Der größtmögliche Nutzen aller (im Utilitarismus) **Die Diskursethik von Habermas und Apel Verantwortung als ethische Schlüsselkategorie *Verantwortung bedeutet die Sorge für jemanden oder für etwas, die Zuständigkeit und Zurechenbarkeit und die Pflicht zur Rechenschaft *Fragestellungen: **Wer trägt Verantwortung? **Was ist zu verantworten? **Wofür trägt er Verantwortung? **Wem gegenüber trägt er Verantwortung? **Wovor muss er sich verantworten? **Weswegen muss man sich verantworten? *Verantwortungsträger bei Produktion, Distribution, Rezeption von Medieninhalten **Direkter Medienzugang: ***Medienschaffende ***öffentlich-rechtliche und private Besitzer und Betreiber von Massenmedien ***Mediennutzer als mündige Bürgerinnen und Bürger **Regulativer Medienzugang: ***Gremien der freiwilligen Selbstkontrolle ***medienkritische Öffentlichkeit ***Gremien und Verfahren der gesetzlichen Kontrolle und Gestaltung Medienwirkung/Mediennutzung Älteres Wirkungsmodell *"What do the media do to the people?“ *Annahme: Zuwendung zu den Medien führt zu Veränderungen im Verhalten, Denken und Erleben der Rezipienten *basieren auf dem Stimulus-Response-Modell Kaffeehausmodell: *Beeinflussung der politischen Meinungsbildung durch Zeitungen *Ausgangspunkt: Idealbild der liberalen, bürgerlichen Öffentlichkeit als allgemein zugänglichen Bereich, in dem rational über das im allgemeinen (öffentlichen) Interesse praktisch Notwendige befunden werden soll *Funktion der Massenpresse: Vermittlung von Informationen und Meinungen *Zeitungen bringen politische Themen in die Kaffeehäuser und Salons (Ort bürgerlicher Öffentlichkeit),polit. Standpunkte werden debattiert, eine öffentliche Meinung etabliert *zu einseitig und harmlos – daher Vorstellung von Gesellschaft als eine Massengesellschaft – Presse nun als mächtiges Instrument zur Beeinflussung der Volksmassen – kulturpessimistisch aufgeladener Massenbegriff – Massenpresse hat nun in der Hand, Meinungen zu beeinflussen/ gleichzuschalten (omnipotente Medien) Allmachtsthese: *Laswell: Massenmedien als „new hammer and anvil of social solidarity“ *Wirkungstheorie folgt kausalem Reiz-Reaktions-Modell des Behaviorismus *Ausgehend vom Stimulus-Response-Modell schloss man vom Medieninhalt direkt und linear auf Medienwirkung beim Rezipienten; Medien beeinflussen den Rezipienten (Omnipotenz der Medien) *Unterstellung: gleiche Stimuli – gleiche Wirkung (allein durch kommunikative Stimulation, also ohne soziale oder situative Randbedingungen) *Zentrale Problemstellung der Medienforschung: „What do the media do to the people“ = Rezipienten als passive Opfer allmächtiger Medien 4 Kerntheorien: *Stimulus-Response-Modell *Kanalmodelll ::: Übermittelte Zeichen fließen wie elektrische Impulse durch Kanäle, möglicherweise „verunreinigt“ durch Kanalstörungen, auch umgelenkt oder beschleunigt, und erreichen Adressaten im jeweils aktuellen Aggregatzustand ::: “mathematische Theorie der Kommunikation“ von Shannon & Weaver zur Prognose von Kanalstörungen um identische Signalübertragungen zu berechnen *Containermodell ::: Übertragene Inhalte werden wie in Containern vom Sender zum Empfänger transportiert – Sender und Empfänger haben völlig identische Vorstellungen über die jeweils übermittelten Inhalte *Kanonentheorie ::: Medienwirkungen sind wie physikalische Krafteinflüsse zu verstehen – Kommunikation zielt auf den Empfänger, trifft sie ihn, gibt es eine Wirkung Das erweiterte Wirkungsmodell *übt Scharfe Kritik am S-R-Modell *Wirkung der Medien ist nun nicht mehr allein auf den Stimulus zurückzuführen *„Einführung“ Intervenierender Variablen zur Erklärung innerer Vorgänge **Intrapersonale (Bsp. Persönlichkeit) **Interpersonale (Bsp. Normen und Werte) *Störvariablen - verlängerter Wirkungsweg - Two-Step-Flow-of-Communication - S-O-R *Laswell- Formel: “Who says what in which channel to whom with what effect?” *Kampagnenforschung: Untersuchung Wahlkampagnen und massenmediale Wirkungen und die Veränderung/Beeinflussung der Rezipienten (revidiert) (z.B. Radiohörspiel „Die Invasion vom Mars“) *Two-step-flow-of-communication: „Meinungsführer“ als Ergebnis der Kampagnenforschung Zusammenfassung ältere Wirkungsmodelle *Medieninhalte und ihre Wirkung beim Rezipienten *Wirkung = Änderung Verhalten, Einstellung,… *Beschränkt sich auf kurzfristige Wirkungen persuasiver Kommunikation *Passiver Rezipient *Omnipotente Medien *Asymmetrische Kommunikation Drei Phasen: *1920er Jahre **Mensch als ein in Gesellschaft isoliertes Wesen **Mensch direkt und unvermittelt von Medien beeinflussbar *1950/60er Jahre **Gesellschaft in Kleingruppen - Konformitätsbedürfnis **Einstellungen o. Verhalten durch Medien verstärkt/geschwächt **Intervenierende Variablen *1970er Jahre **Übergang zur neueren Medienforschung **Rezipienten als eigenständige und aktive Mediennutzer Neuere Ansätze der Wirkungsforschung *Two-step-flow wurde verworfen, da nicht bestätigt **Diffusionsforschung zeigte, dass massenmediale Botschaften Empfänger eher auf direktem Weg (one step) erreiche **Grobe Zweiteilung in Meinungsführer und Gefolgschaft ist nicht angemessen **Es bestünde eher ein opinion sharing *Neuere Modelle orientieren sich am One step flow of communication – weg vom Meinungsführerkonzept *Jedoch kein völliger Ausschluss interpersonaler Beziehungen! Schweigespirale *Fernsehen ist in der Lage, eine öffentliche Meinung zu produzieren *In „doppeltes Meinungsklima“ (Fernsehjournalisten vs. Mehrheitsbevölkerung) wird ein bestimmter Standpunkt als Mehrheitsmeinung suggeriert *Der Einzelne orientiert sich an Mehrheitsmeinung aus Angst sozialer Isolation *Daraus Veränderung Mehrheitsmeinung Richtung medial vorgespiegelter Meinungsverteilung = Meinungsanpassung im Volk *Kritik: **Einfluss der Medien wirklich größer ist als der der Mitmenschen? **Es wird immer Gruppen geben, die den allgemeinen Ansichten widerstehen Uses-and-gratification-Ansatz *Fragt nicht nach Wirkungen der Medien, sondern nach Nutzen für Rezipienten *„Was machen die Medien mit ihren Nutzern?“ verändert sich hin zu „Warum wenden sich Menschen bestimmten Medien und Medieninhalten zu?“ *Mediennutzer und ihre Bedürfnisse stehen im Mittelpunkt des Wirkungsgeschehens = aktive Rolle des Rezipienten *Aktiver Nutzer - Medienzuwendung zielgerichtet - Rezipient nutzt Medien in Abhängigkeit seiner Bedürfnisse *Kritik: **Ausschließliche Rezipientenorientierung vernachlässigt Medieninhalte **Nichtberücksichtigung von emotionalen Zuständen, Wissen, etc Dynamisch-transaktionaler Ansatz *Medienkommunikation als Prozess des Aushandelns zwischen den Interessen des Kommunikators und des Rezipienten, an dem beide Seiten sowohl aktiv als auch passiv beteiligt sind **Medien aktiv: Informationsauswahl; passiv: Bedingungen durch Medium und Rezipienten **Rezipienten aktiv: Medienselektion, Medien in Kontext bringen; passiv: kann nur das nehmen, was ihm angeboten wird *Transaktion= medienvermittelte Interaktion *Dynamisch= Zeitkomponente *Stellt somit eine Verbindung von Wirkungs- und Nutzen- Ansatz dar, erweitert um: **Rezipient hat Wissensbestände - Vorwissen beeinflusst Akzeptanz und Aufnahme von Medien(-inhalten) **Eingeschränkt freie Wahl des Rezipienten (pseudo- aktives Handeln) **Einbeziehen der Zeitperspektive Agenda-Setting-Hypothese *Nicht die Übernahme von Meinungen aus Medien, sondern die Themen *Medien konstruieren Themenuniversum: Medien geben durch Themenauswahl vor, worüber die Menschen reden und somit auch, was auf die politische Tagesordnung (Agenda) kommt *Schließt an gate-keeper-Forschung an (wie und welche Themen kommen?) Ko-Orientierung *Sach- und Beziehungsdimension beeinflussen und verstärken sich gegenseitig *Verhalten als Funktion der Perzeption der Orientierungen und Verhaltensweisen des Interaktionspartners Third Person Effect *Annahme, dass andere von negativen Medieninhalten mehr beeinflusst werden als man selbst *Stärke des Effekts von verschiedenen Faktoren abhängig: **negative Themen bzw. sozial unerwünschte **hohes Involvement **perzipiertem negativem Bias der Quellen **höhere Bildung Wissenskluft-Hypothese *auch genannt: Increasing-knowledge-gap-Hypothese *Beschreibung nichtintendierter Folgen medialer Informationsvermittlung *sowieso schon besser informierte Bevölkerungsschichten profitieren mehr von weiteren Informationen als andere **höher Gebildete nutzen Kommunikationskanäle besser und haben zudem mehr Kanäle (Sensibilisierung gegenüber neuer Themen, umfangreiches Vorwissen, Motivation) **Niedriger Gebildete verlieren schnell das Interesse an irrelevanten Themen (außer z.B. bei Fußball) **Vergrößerung Informationsunterschiede in Bevölkerung *unbestritten: Befund einer tatsächlich vorhandenen Wissenskluft *umstritten: Annahme einer Vergrößerung dieser Unterschiede Kultivierungsthese *Vielseher haben stark vom Fernsehen beeinflusste Vorstellung der Realität *Mainstreaming: Fernsehen passt die Meinungen abweichender Gruppen auf die Mehrheitsmeinung an (Homogenität bei Vielsehern) *Resonance: TV bewirkt vorab eine Verstärkung der Ansicht bei denen, die sich „zu Recht“ betroffen fühlen Medien-Dependenz *Definition: **„a relationship in which the satisfaction of needs or the attainment of goals by one party is contingent upon the resources of another party“ *Hintergrund: **Mediensystem differenziert sich als eigenständiges Subsystem aus **Es übernimmt in verstärktem Ausmaß Informations- und Kontrollfunktion (Mediatisierung) bezüglich der Politik im engeren und der Öffentlichkeit im umfassenden Sinn Zusammenfassung neuere Ansätze *Rezipient als aktiver, selektierender User *Selektion der Medien nach Bedürfnissen *Individuum kann außerhalb interpersonaler Beziehungen agieren *Aber: noch immer keine völlige Unabhängigkeit des Rezipienten *Wirkung der Medien ist nicht mehr vom Inhalt abhängig, sondern von ihrer bloßen Existenz Quelle: www.tu-chemnitz.de/phil/elearning/